


And Midnight for All

by Alas



Category: And Justice for All (1980), Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Heat (1995), Midnight Run(1988), Taxi Driver (1976), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Insider (1999)
Genre: M/M, With other De Niro and Pacino characters hanging around, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: Jack Walsh得偿所愿有了他的咖啡馆，但这不是他的Happily ever after——为什么他一点也不意外？





	1. Chapter 1

And Midnight for All 01

 

公主和王子历尽艰辛，终于在花瓣和星星下以吻封缄婚约。从此幸福快乐地……  
王子甩门而去。公主冲进更衣间，把他的马球衫全都扔出窗外。这没解决任何事，反而让她发现一只不属于自己的钻石耳钉——可气的是还比她的贵。公主提起离婚诉讼，双方的律师势均力敌。像其他离婚诉讼一样，官司卡死在皇宫、珠宝和二十一条纯血猎犬的归属权上。当公主和王子想起他们还有三个孩子之后，事情急转直下。  
如果有人知道这件破事如何结局，上帝保佑他。  
倒不是Jack Walsh多么有信仰，有时候只有老词儿用得顺当。  
Jack叹了口气，收起卷帘门，打开吧台上边一连串顶灯，让咖啡壶预热。他坐上“老板专用”高脚凳，打开又一本平装惊险小说，等着今天——明天第一个顾客。  
电子表上的时间是23:57.  
他在夜里只开家用咖啡壶，因此只有黑咖啡或拿铁，最多加点糖。白天的清洁工已经把整齐咖啡机清洗过，它正在休息。Jack认为早上6点，让打工的大学生来打开最合适。这不代表Jack不会用。不。可是那台机器全身都是闪亮的铬层，还有个喷高温蒸汽的喷嘴令人不安地指向斜下方。

刚过午夜，出租车照常停在门口。  
每次见到Travis，Jack都发现他更瘦、更结实、更吓人。Jack不算容易受惊吓的人，他而且的前一半职业生涯里充满持枪暴徒。  
现在，你们了解Travis了。  
“中杯黑咖。”Travis说。  
Jack微微挑起眉毛，等他说出一连说了三个月的“外带”。然而Travis只是盯着他，越来越不耐烦。  
“呃，你是不是要外带？”  
Travis皱起眉头：“你认识我？还是你以为自己很了解我？”  
因为你连着三个月，每天午夜过一点点，买中杯黑咖外带，都他妈的没升过杯。  
“好吧。”Jack说。  
Travis端着黑咖啡（中杯，店用）左右看看，好像才注意到吧台以外，所有椅子都头下脚上扣在桌上。他给了Jack一个更加不满的皱眉，在离Jack最远的角落坐下。  
我也讨厌你，哥们儿。Jack转转眼睛，把电炉调到保温档。为了有点事做，他从冰箱里拿出牛奶罐，闻了闻——没变质。打工的大学生比上一个靠谱，没有把奶罐忘在外边。但是话说回来，Jack本该买盒装牛奶。你知道，有简易开口，用完能密封那种。他是有什么毛病，认为老式带盖银质奶罐“有点意思”？  
他的会计从某个平静整洁得不堪忍受的外国城市给Jack写信，说生意刚起步的时候，总会有段挣扎期。Jack很想让他估算，自己的挣扎期到底有多长，里边能塞进多少件蠢事。  
行了，别安慰他。Jack知道自己为什么一个人在店里陪其他午夜精神病。  
Jack从眼角观察Travis，发现他在看表。喝一小口咖啡，又看看表。他约了人。  
Jack碰碰别在后腰的左轮，还有外套里的格洛克。还有柜台底下的猎枪。说来好笑，他一开始还担心要跟自己的小朋友们说再见。  
Travis又看了眼表。  
Jack又碰了碰左轮。  
玻璃门被一头撞开，一个矮个子男人匆匆进来。他像只蝙蝠，呼嗒呼嗒的衣服，闪光的大眼睛，除了他非常白，而蝙蝠通常是黑的。  
“一杯，呃，热牛奶。”他说，“大杯。”  
“Sonny！”Travis在角落里突然开口。Jack当即伸手握住枪柄。然而“小蝙蝠”看到Travis，露出真挚的开心笑容。  
你他妈的在开玩笑？Travis？精神病健身狂夜班司机？  
Sonny拿了他的大杯牛奶坐到Travis身边，没有受胁迫的样子。Travis给他的微笑也完全不可怕。  
这世界有什么毛病！  
Jack闻到有些东西酸得可以，希望不是牛奶。  
他们俩没怎么聊天，大部分时间在喝自己的东西。隔了好一阵子，Travis才稍微提高音量。  
“不，我不觉得是好主意。”他说。  
“Sal会帮忙。我们里应外合。”  
“我不觉得是好主意。你们最好另找司机。”  
Jack心里的条子当即竖起耳朵。Travis似有所感，给了Sonny一个眼神。对话的音量再次低下去。不管那是什么生意，好像没有影响两人的情绪。  
玻璃门安静地打开，Jack不无气恼地放弃偷听，转向门口。  
打过发蜡的头发，丝质西装，还有个保镖给他开门。如果这人不是黑帮，Jack就不是百分之百的、活见鬼的、改不了的条子。  
但我现在是咖啡馆老板。黑帮是顾客。自由国度，法律不禁止黑帮走进来，花钱买饮料。  
Jack大脑深处有非常小的一块儿，希望这位不付钱。那就有理由……  
黑帮坐在吧台前，保镖从桌上拎下一张凳子，坐在他和门口之间。  
“浓缩咖啡。和一杯水，不加冰。谢谢。”他说。  
真是礼貌得让人心烦。Jack耸耸肩：“抱歉，咖啡机没开。现在只有美式黑咖啡、拿铁、牛奶和水。”  
“那么一杯水，不加冰。”  
Jack倒了杯水，放下：“水免费。不过这你显然知道。”  
对方抬起眼睛，回以礼貌的微笑——虽然只是表情刻意软化了一刹那。不让任何一点额外的交流无所回应，还是那么礼貌。  
Jack忽然对自己没来由的恶意感到抱歉。毕竟，这个黑帮没有冒犯过自己。他有点想弥补……  
但是不。不。黑帮那套“尊敬”的把戏他见得多了。只是没见过，呃，英俊迷人版。而且也不是在寂寞的沉闷午夜。  
于是Jack再没搭理他，哪怕看见他拿出药盒，也没送上美式的“陌生人关怀”。  
Travis倒是看了一眼。保镖微微扯开衣襟。Sonny警觉地两边扫视，按住Travis的胳膊，然后再没有松手。  
黑帮对发生在背后的默剧无动于衷，用水送下药片。他低头看着婚戒，用拇指摩挲。  
那场面有种排他的冷气，像在得体而坚定地命令所有人转过脸，别打扰。因为他和他的家庭不关你的事。  
Jack转过脸。Travis也一样。然后是Sonny。  
黑帮剩了半杯水，朝Jack点点头，起身离开。黑帮高层，肯定是。Jack想，把杯子扔进水槽。  
他走神的工夫，另一边的对话忽然变了风格。  
Sonny一口喝完剩下的牛奶，把杯子重重放下：“别提Leon，好吗？你不认识他。”  
“我知道他从没问过你半夜为什么出去。他给你打过几次电话？”  
“闭嘴，好吗？”Sonny嘟囔。他胡乱穿好外套，在口袋里乱摸出一把硬币扔在桌上，大步出门。Travis叹气，压下小费，跟着离开。  
Jack挑起眉毛。哦，多他妈的甜啊。  
Travis没喝完咖啡，他往常从不浪费。Jack没有留意，结果洒在外套上。他忍着想摔杯子的欲望——摔自己买的杯子毫无道理，毫无道理。听到了吗？毫无道理。  
Jack决定今天到此为止。他得回公寓换套衣服。  
二层的公寓是Jack和店面一起买下的。原来的主人显然有个大家庭计划——三间卧室，虽然都不大。Jack只占了一间卧室里一张双人床加一台电视那么大点地方，其余部分都露着白墙和磨损的地板。他在双人床上也只占了一个人的地方，床垫上只有一个人压出来的凹陷。  
他就是因为这才半夜起来陪精神病。  
闭嘴，好吗？  
Jack脱下外套，翻过口袋，零钱和杂物扔在洗衣机上，外套扔进篮子，和上个礼拜的脏衣服在一起。他拧水龙头，才想起物业通知整修总排水管。独居的好处之一，是他尽可以大声骂街。  
免冲水洗洁精的气味刺鼻，Jack不知道为啥自己买了半升装。这大概也算挣扎期的蠢事。他套上条半身围裙，勉强把弄脏又被搓过的衬衫塞进去。他把左轮手枪别稳当，重新打起精神。他不太想继续坐在吧台后边，可是电视里没有好节目。他上个月就知道了。  
“我得跟谁上床才有咖啡喝？”  
Jack使劲叹气，跺着台阶下楼。他特别想端着左轮开路，但那就破坏了惊喜。  
一个乱糟糟的小个子男人趴在吧台上，不管自己戴着眼镜，脸埋在大叠文件里。他穿着能装下两个人的长大衣，看着快死了。  
Jack马上要同情他了。当然，在用手枪捅他肩膀之后。  
对方昏昏沉沉地抬起头，看到枪口，大声惊叫。Jack不能说自己没被吓到：他的眼睛瞪得有镜框那么大。  
“你跑进来干什么！”  
“我需要咖啡！”  
“午夜都过了！”  
“我是律师！”  
两人瞪着对方，Jack认为他真的需要一点咖啡因才有力气爬上床睡觉。  
“好吧。”Jack收起枪，“开个玩笑。抱歉，呃，Arthur Kirkland。”他示意桌上的文件夹。  
Arthur——当一个人有了名字，Jack发现很难持之以恒地讨厌他——他吐出憋了半天的气，放下手，“大杯拿铁，不加糖。外带。Jack Walsh。”  
Jack低头看了眼围墙边上的名牌：“哈，哈。你。很聪明。”他把枪别回后腰，动手给Arthur倒咖啡。  
Arthur重又趴回桌上，下巴压着拳头。他大概在盯着Jack，但是没有精神集中注意力。  
“有人会说别着枪做咖啡的男人性感。反差。你明白。”Arthur说。  
要不是他的口气听着和梦话一样，Jack会以为他在跟自己调情。  
“谢谢。”Jack说，扭了几下屁股。你在别人的梦里可以放肆一点。他听到Arthur迷迷糊糊地笑，还有整理文件。  
对了，外带。  
Arthur先喝了一大口，才把纸杯放回杯托，起身离开。他拉着门把手，又回过头：“呃，我平时，不会这样——和男人说话。至少大学毕业之后就没有。我猜是缺乏咖啡因。你看。”Arthur想了想，又补充，“我不是说你没有吸引力。事实上……呃，我得走了。Jack Walsh。”  
Arthur Kirkland逃出门外。Jack冲他挥手。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第一个顾客依旧是Travis，第一壶咖啡还在煮。  
他点了中杯黑咖和大杯牛奶，外带。  
Jack能看到停在路边的出租车，后座的人影颇为眼熟。Jack挥挥手，也得到一个犹豫的回应。  
Travis奇怪地看着Jack。  
“试着跟常客拉近关系。”Jack说，对他微笑，“今天要出去？”  
“一起去看个电影，就这样。”Travis说，“别说得太煞有介事。”  
上帝啊，他会闲聊！  
“这个时段？唔，我知道有几家影院在晚上放系列片马拉松。”Jack说。  
在咖啡壶的叽叽嘎嘎声里，他们聊了一会儿星战，还有黑帮片。Travis坚持认为黑帮片让青少年学坏了。  
等Jack把两杯饮料打包递给他，才过了三分钟不到。然而他对Travis的了解比以往三个月加起来还多。  
出租车开走了，Jack叹了口气。  
经常有嬉皮士来过夜，点一杯牛奶消磨一晚上。Jack通常装作看不见，除非他们开始抽大麻。考试季有熬夜的学生，成帮结队，一壶一壶地喝咖啡。还有一次，先是来了两个盯梢的FBI探员点了半打超大杯黑咖。过了一会儿，被他们盯梢的黑帮来买牛奶，因为24小时超市太远。  
但今晚恐怕不是那么有趣。Travis之后，Jack坐了一小时，翻遍了收音机频道。然后又翻了一遍。  
Arthur推门进来时，Jack在心里、柏拉图式地亲了他一口。单纯出于感激。  
随后他注意到Arthur看着像死了一样。  
“天哪，宝贝，你真惨。”  
Arthur看了他一眼，本意介于被逗乐和厌烦之间，但他能传达的只有困倦。他木然地蹭上吧凳，缓缓趴下，又深又长地叹气，整个人扁下去一层。  
“我今天飞了一回。”Arthur说。听声音，他的脸整个压在桌上。  
“你是说磕了……那个……”  
“不，不！真的飞，直升飞机。透明机身。你知道透明机身另外加钱吗？强化树脂……”Arthur的指头动了动，Jack理解为表示难以置信的挥手。他给Arthur打了一份大杯拿铁，特意加了点冰。  
闻到咖啡的味道，Arthur勉强直起身子，直接把鼻子和嘴埋进奶泡里，像吸气一样喝咖啡。  
天哪，我该给他加安眠药然后送他上床睡觉。这个可怜的家伙会活活累死自己。  
Jack等Arthur精神好了一点，才意识到自己刚闪过一个无比危险的念头。  
但那只是个玩笑，朋友之间甚至会大声地、清晰地这样说。比如在他店里复习的学生。  
从另一方面想，念头本身没有危险的含义。Jack不该认为这个念头是危险的。  
但他确实那么想了。  
这里边有些更危险的东西。  
Jack认为他得停止思考这个循环。  
Arthur从杯子里抬起头，缓慢地抽了张纸巾擦擦鼻尖和嘴唇。  
“你还好？”Jack问。Arthur又叹了口气。  
Jack听到了一长串咕哝，其中包括一个想自杀的法官、一个开直升飞机不加满油的法官。一个被控告的法官、一个威胁他的法官、一个随身带枪的法官、一个犯强奸罪的法官，还有一个法官跟Arthur一起喝咖啡抱怨生活。最后这个听起来还不错。  
肯定没有这么多法官，但Jack不知道哪个和哪个该合并。  
“一团糟，嗯？”  
“你能想象吗？”  
“当然。我当警察的时候上过证人席。”  
“你当过警察？”Arthur微微偏过头。以他的状态，费了这么大力气只为带着微妙的喜爱看Jack一眼，Jack受宠若惊。  
“我穿制服可好看了。”Jack说。  
“又开始了一轮。”  
“一轮什么？”  
“调情。”  
“你认为这算调情？”  
Arthur不置可否地歪头，蹭得乱糟糟的额发散落在眼睛上。  
“提醒你，我有个女朋友。”Arthur说。  
“哦，我的心都碎了。”  
“我在加州还有个老婆和两个孩子。”Arthur说，煞有介事地端起杯子。杯沿上露出的眼睛在笑。  
“真是了不起。邪恶花心律师。”  
“我没开玩笑，伙计。”Arthur被那个花名呛了一口，“前妻。不过女朋友是现任。”他看到Jack的眼神和挑起的眉毛，肩膀稍微垮下去一点。  
“我们都是工作狂，好吗？法律界。我是律师，她在审查律师行为的委员会里……”  
“嘿，我相信。你一点也不像编造出个女友，彻夜寂寞难眠的人。我是说，你站着都能睡着。”  
Arthur瞪了他一眼。  
“你真是屁股上的刺，有人这么形容过你吗？”  
“有人颁给我一个奖章呢。上边写着‘屁股上的金质刺’。”  
Arthur失笑，把奶泡吹到桌子上。他想去扯纸巾，结果整个纸巾盒都被拽了过来。  
“我能对付。”Jack更成功地扯出纸巾，擦干净桌子。  
“说到前妻，好像每个人都有前妻。现代婚姻，嗯？”  
“或者前夫。数字的平衡。”  
“或者前夫。”  
“你的是男孩还是女孩？”  
“女孩。美极了。非常懂事，以后会上大学。”  
Arthur举起杯子，向以后会上大学的她致意。  
“她知道吗？我是说……”Arthur比了比Jack身体或灵魂上某个位置，“这个。”  
“知道什么？啊！”Jack半是惊讶、半是恼火地笑了，“我不是为‘这个’离的婚。其他东西，理念与现实的冲突，那一类。见鬼，我爱女人，在爱的附属行动上也表现良好。”  
Arthur咕哝了一声，听起来很像“你当然这么说。”  
Jack眯起眼睛：“哈！”  
“‘哈’？”  
“你不相信。”  
“我，呃，一点都不怀疑确实有男人在两个领域内都表现良好。”  
“而具体到我？”  
“好吧。”  
“‘好吧’？”Jack抱起胳膊，“‘好吧’？！嘿，记得有个男人，别着左轮手枪煮咖啡吗？”  
Arthur忍住大笑，把鼻尖又埋到杯子里。Jack看到他的耳廓变成深粉色。  
“暴力胁迫下的声明不具有法律效力。”  
“法律需要很长一段时间才起效。”  
Arthur终于笑出声：“我承认，我相信你表现良好。”  
“良好可不够。”  
“优秀。”  
“好多了。谢谢。”  
Arthur看了眼电子表，匆忙喝完咖啡。“天哪。我近期的感情生活只有偶尔在午夜咖啡馆跟陌生男人调情。”Arthur看了看Jack，补充道，“有魅力的陌生男人。”  
“你有现任女友，在加州还有老婆孩子。”Jack两手拍在吧台上，“不道德。庭上，这是个不道德的律师。”  
Arthur笑起来比快要死掉的样子好看。  
“想办法挤出时间睡会儿，好吗？或者你已经是过劳死的律师幽灵，只在午夜出现？”  
Arthur滑下吧凳：“说实话，我自己也不确定。谢谢你的咖啡和调情。”  
“咖啡不用谢。毕竟你付了钱了。”  
我近期的感情生活也只有偶尔在午夜咖啡馆里跟陌生男人调情，我可没有抱怨。  
Jack看着Arthur冲自己挥挥手，走上街道。  
唔，有魅力的陌生男人。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jack刚把卷帘门收起来，一辆条子车急刹在门口，右前轮都压上人行道了。  
只有当过警察的人才认得出条子车——不便声张的任务才开这种车。  
但开车的可绝对不是条子。  
“开张？”他摇下车窗，问道。  
Jack把舌尖上的脏话省下，只给他一个皱眉。“开张。只有黑咖啡和牛奶，怎么混着喝随你。”  
“够好了。”他说，开门下车。坐在副驾的人也自己下来。他确凿无疑是个条子。即使只看背影，Jack也敢说……  
“你，Walsh？”  
“Hanna探长！”Jack当即雨过天晴。即使另一位万分怀疑的瞪视也没破坏他的情绪。  
Vincent Hanna大步绕过车头，带着同样的惊喜拍打Jack。  
“保释所的人说你退休了。妈的，真是给警察添麻烦。”  
“啊，怎么说……我实在受够被罪犯拿枪顶着。”  
Vincent发出一声粗砺的大笑，看看另一位。“谁不是呢。”  
“我以为你打算喝咖啡。”  
“嘿，条子在讲话！”Vincent同样没有介意他的眼神，拿出证件给Jack看，“现在是警督。”  
“这真是——天哪！”Jack摊开两只手，高兴得好像他自己当了警督，“真是——恭喜，Hanna警督！”他给了Vincent一个结实的拥抱。  
有人在看手表。  
“说真的，Hanna——警督。看来还有好人出头的份儿。”Jack示意店里，“今天算在我账上。”  
如果他听到一声刻意为之的叹气，Jack也没有在意。Hanna是他在LA警察局唯一喜欢的条子。谁都没法收买Hanna，这个老家伙像阿巴拉契山脉那么糙，还比那山坚实两百倍。黑帮、超负荷工作、离婚、两次离婚……哪怕全能之神降下闪电，Hanna也会毫不迟疑地还他一个中指。妈的，Jack险些后悔辞职——这让他错过Hanna的升职典礼了。  
Jack兴奋地给他们介绍店面，Hanna看他的样子让Jack有点想哭。如果他得了博士学位，如果他的老爹是个负责、像样的父亲，他大概会这样看着Jack。  
Hanna带来的——搭档？——相当沉默，一直挑着眉毛四下扫视。Jack怀疑他马上要从口袋里掏出白手套到处抹。还绝对要抹一把正门上缘内侧的玻璃底边。  
Hanna没有介绍他，按条子规矩，Jack不该过问。  
但Jack真是很想把自己的奖章送给他。  
Jack绕到吧台里边打开咖啡机：“黑咖啡，强硬得能打擂台赛，但是不要太烫？”  
“你最懂了。”Vincent说，还带着微笑。他和Jack记忆里的Hanna探长不太一样，不过话说回来，那是很长时间以前的事了。  
“你？”Jack对Vincent带来的、不是搭档那位说。  
“和他一样。”  
Jack对付咖啡机的时候，他们坐在吧台最靠里的边缘，低声交谈。Jack专心摆弄自己的活计，Hanna有自己的打算，跟案子有关或无关，都不是Jack愿意不小心搞砸的。  
他把咖啡送过去，两人都道了谢。Vincent一口喝掉三分之一，另一位只是抿了一小口，就放下杯子，还推远了一点。  
“嘿，Walsh。”Jack正要留他们自己待着，Vincent忽然开口。“你该找个人定下来。这么可爱的店面，我都能看到那边坐着金发大胸老板娘。”  
“警督！”Jack真想捂住脸，“我们不在午夜讨论这事，记得吗？”  
Travis推开门。他比平时晚了一点，然而时机正好。  
另外两人即刻警觉地转身，Travis的脚步顿了一下。  
“晚上好，Travis。”Jack招呼他，又转向Vincent，“熟客。”  
Vincent对Travis点点头，后者困惑又别扭地看他。  
“Travis？”Jack询问地挑起眉毛。  
“中杯黑咖啡，外带。”  
哦，真惨。  
但是Jack什么都没说，尽可能快地做好咖啡，把Travis的纸杯给他。等Travis离开，Jack也回到咖啡机附近，吧台另一边才重又开始谈话。  
好警察也有坏日子。Jack懂得。所以，如果Hanna从天知道什么角落找出天知道什么人，在午夜陪他到咖啡馆坐一会儿，那么他有全世界的道理这么做。  
Arthur推开门，走了进来。Jack对他微笑，不知怎的这让他有点畏缩。他本能地靠向人多的地方。  
吧台另一边再次审慎地沉默。  
Jack用眼神示意他到自己这边来，Arthur犹豫了一下，还是过来了。Vincent朝他看了看，仿佛对自己看到的东西没有疑意，又回到谈话中。  
“希望我没打扰到案子。”Arthur低声说，刻意把眼神锁定在Jack脸上，绝不向另一边看。  
“案子。”  
“呃，我知道你以前的职业……”Arthur立刻补充，“我没有查你！我的当事人——某一个当事人——是你抓进来的，所以——”  
“没关系。”无论Jack从前对“我的私事”报何种态度，此时他当真觉得没关系。  
Arthur有前妻和两个孩子，还有现任女朋友。有的时候Jack需要一点提醒。他在考虑给自己写张小纸条。  
“最近如何？你的感情生活和案子都好吗？”  
Arthur仍旧为Jack罕见的友善热情不安，但他似乎认为这是好市民为协助警方提供的伪装。  
“还好，都还好，我猜。”Arthur想了想，大声叹气，“错了，不可能同时都还好。”他把双肘支在桌上，抓乱头发，“天哪，都不好。我不能细说但是……啊，老天。”  
Jack拍拍他的肩膀，做了不加糖的大杯拿铁。Arthur仍旧把鼻尖也埋进杯子里。  
“我说，他们在做什么？”有大杯拿铁和马克杯挡着，Jack几乎没听见。他向Arthur倾身，Arthur也凑过来。“那边在干嘛？”  
“警察在搭线人。”Jack在Arthur耳边低声说。  
Jack付给清洁工的工资比街上每家店都高，因为Jack喜欢店面干净得能反光，从新闻照片复制品的镜框到镀铬桌面，包括仿原木的护墙板。结果，他顺着拉莫塔的视线，看到Vincent带来的那位金质刺朝这边看了一眼，然后碰碰Vincent的胳膊，让他也注意。  
多谢，哥们儿。虽然你那么对待老婆真是个混球。  
Jack清清嗓子，站好。Arthur也别扭地坐直。  
“所以……我猜我们一开始就不该上床。”Arthur说，“呃，刚才是说到这儿，对吧？”  
“我假设‘我们’不包括我。”  
Arthur使劲转眼睛：“真的？当着警察的面？”  
“我能申请庭外和解吗？”  
Arthur再次把笑意藏在杯子后边。  
“要是你喜欢这样喝咖啡，还不如喝威士忌。”  
“案子解决以前，没有酒精。”  
“唉，宝贝。恐怕你要等上天堂才能好好喝一杯。你上一次睡足八小时是什么时候，1940年？”  
“律师不上天堂。”Arthur对着杯子大笑。如果你让顾客笑着离开，他们还会再出现。上一代人的生意经。Jack发现你让某些顾客一路哭回家，他们也会再回来，但他不打算在Arthur身上冒险。  
Arthur看了眼电子表。Jack讨厌这个动作。  
“谢谢，咖啡和别的什么。但我真得回去工作了。”Arthur说。Jack认为他的遗憾口气是真的。  
他一直看着Arthur消失在黑夜里，然后拉莫塔又告诉他，另一边有人在盯着。  
Jack对拳王叹了口气，转身：“怎么？”  
“天哪。”新任‘金质刺’先生，绝对的。  
Vincent一口喝干剩下的咖啡，走过来在Jack肩上重重拍了一巴掌。典型的Hanna拍法，能让稍微不那么强悍的人吐出来。“坚持到底，Walsh。你现在上岸了，你有希望。”  
Jack毫无头绪，但是Vincent和另一位都被逗乐了——好吧，至少有人能享受这个。  
他们也离开了。Hanna警督坚持付账，包括小费。  
“给刚起步的小伙子。”他说，又一巴掌把钱拍在Jack胸口。  
随后的夜晚很平静。三五个红眼航班旅客，嬉皮士和假装嬉皮士的时髦青年，下夜班的工人，赶早班的工人。Jack和大学生交班。  
一个平静的晚上。而且让人愉快。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

And Midnight for All 04

平静的夜晚持续了好几天。  
Travis按时出现的次数越来越少。他最后一次出现，剃了个莫西干头，把Jack吓了一跳。他仍然点了中杯黑咖啡外带。  
一直没再见到Arthur。  
Jack两肘架在桌面上，盯着午夜的街头出神。他想自己的奇遇是不是用完了。  
他没想到会再见到黑帮。  
和上次一样，阴沉沉的黑色轿车停在门口，保镖替他开门。  
这回Jack知道他的名字了——Michael Corleone，这些天新闻里都是他。Jack心里的条子敢发誓，每项指控都是真的。看他回答问题的样子，更别提那篇演讲！  
我得做点什么。这念头一闪而过，真正的条子永远不他妈的死心。  
Don Corleone看上去心不在焉。他径直走到吧台边上，同样要了浓缩咖啡和不加冰的水，也同样毫无异议地接受了“没有咖啡、只有水”。他接过杯子时，无意识地道谢。保镖四下看过，从桌上掀下一把椅子，坐在稍远的地方。  
Michael照旧用水送下药片。这回，他没急着离开，继续坐着，转动手上的婚戒。  
店里的气氛从他身上开始，缓缓变得冰冷。Michael带来另一个年代的光和颜色，Jack墙上的黑白老照片都快要发黄了。  
“如果非得走到那一步，最好让孩子跟着妈妈。”Jack说。  
Michael朦胧的视线瞬间凝结。Jack担心自己胸口上已经有了个洞。这让他想起第一次被人用枪指着。  
平心而论，那只有一瞬间。何况任何人见到疲惫的顾客忽然变成冷血杀手都会惊讶，是吧？  
这完全说明不了什么。  
“戴婚戒的男人。在午夜一个人泡咖啡馆。还在拧它——他在考虑摘下来的感觉。啊，人们还能想到别处吗？”  
Michael的眼神不再那么凌厉，他在计算。  
希望不是多大的后备箱能把我塞进去。  
Michael露出一点微笑。见鬼，更吓人了。  
“观察入微。”  
“我是店老板。”Jack示意周围，“我留意各种人。”  
Michael花了无比漫长的几秒钟打量Jack。万幸，他像是接受了这个说法。  
“而且，我也是个离婚的男人。”Jack说。Michael盯着人看的样子让人不由自主地开始说话。  
然后他会像乌鸦一样挑走里边闪光值钱的部分。Jack继续说。  
“现代美国！我都不记得上次跟没离过婚的人聊天是什么时候。”  
“你们有孩子吗？”Michael说。他的声音显得店里空荡荡的。  
“一个女儿。”  
“那会儿……她有多大？”  
Jack认真算了算。天啊，那会儿她才多大？  
“十岁。才这么高。”Jack在吧台边上比了比，“你会以为小孩什么都不懂。但是不，他们知道事情不对劲。”  
“我的孩子们更小。”  
“他们会察觉。小孩儿——很奇怪。有时候我想他们什么都懂得，青春期把那些扔了，结果从头学起。”  
Michael低声笑了。  
保镖忽然站起来，右手还伸进西装外套。Michael打住话头。三个人的视线全部转向门口。  
三五个累得半死又亢奋得要命的人走进来，在吧台落座。  
“谁喝什么？谁要大杯黑咖，谁要加大杯？哪个软蛋要加糖和牛奶？”其中一个矮个子男人竖起两个食指嚷嚷，得到一片嘈杂的回答。  
男人打哈欠、扯领带。女人补妆，还张大了嘴擦嘴角。所以——一块加班的同事。  
矮个子男人替所有人点了单，和Jack暗地里记下的一样准确无误。除了条子，只有另一种人记性这么好——  
“Lowell Bergman，《60分钟》制作组的。”他不等Jack回过神，已经跑到Michael面前，热切地伸出手。保镖站在旁边，Lowell对他笑笑。  
Michael跟Lowell握手。  
“如果你计划再说点什么，Corleone先生，《60分钟》可以提供个机会——”  
“谢谢。”Michael对他和Jack点头示意，转身出门。保镖意味深长地盯着Lowell，记者堆里传出一声惊恐的吸气。  
“如果对访谈有兴趣，你知道该找谁。”Lowell提高音量，Michael Corleone自顾自离开。Lowell一直看到他坐进车里，才转向Jack，对他耸耸肩：“人总得试试。”  
“说得对。”Jack咧嘴一笑。  
记者们喝完整整两壶咖啡，又接着喝牛奶。Jack没听到任何爆炸性内幕，除了剪辑、调音、控制时长、画质。  
他们在早上五点离开。  
到交班的时候，Arthur仍然没有出现。


	5. Chapter 5

Jack在电视上看到毒枭死于枪战，在店里喝光两壶咖啡的记者说现场弹药总量相当于一次小型军事行动。主持人把这件案子和火车站遇刺的另一个毒枭比对，Jack完全看不出相似之处。  
他把电视关上，到楼下开张。  
Travis没有出现。Jack猜想Sonny对此有很大影响，好坏暂且不论。他抽出一根烟咬着，四处找打火机，结果只找到被坐断的半盒火柴。黑帮都嫌24小时便利店离得远，Jack告诉自己是个强大的人，不必屈服于烟瘾。几乎要赢了。  
他又一次瞄向门口，算着如果跑过去要花多久。他看到一个熟悉的人影。  
Arthur隔着玻璃门朝他挥手，试探地推开门。  
“Arthur！”Jack吐掉湿漉漉的烟卷，对他咧嘴笑。  
“你还记得我。”Arthur说，他松了口气。  
“真是让我伤心。”Jack抱起胳膊，表情严厉，“你竟然觉得我会不记得最喜欢的顾客？中杯香草焦糖拿铁外加一份鲜奶油，对吧？”  
Arthur笑着跳上高脚凳。Jack想着Arthur跳上法庭前边长长的台阶的样子。  
Jack做咖啡的时候，Arthur把手肘支在桌上，下巴支在手心里。笑意快速消退，他看上去快要睡着了，而且并没做着好梦。  
Jack在他鼻尖前边打响指才叫醒Arthur。说实话，这让他厚实的良心微微不安。  
“抱歉。”Arthur说，使劲用手搓脸，“哦，抱歉。案子。”  
“如果你想抱怨一下，这儿有个懂得《保密守则》的家伙。”Jack用两根拇指指向自己。  
Arthur仍旧两手托着下巴，他在认真地考察Jack。Jack摆出最端正得体的表情，不过Arthur好像又要睡着了。  
“你发誓不告诉别人。”Arthur抬起眼睛看向Jack，“抱歉，我必须……记者们追得太紧……”  
“发誓。”Jack举起手，另一只手压在咖啡机上。  
微笑在Arthur脸上一闪而过。他拧了拧，两手扣在桌上。“呃，说来话长。”  
Jack把做好的大杯拿铁递给他，Arthur喝了一小口。  
“昨天快下班的时候……一个出租车司机，呃，浑身是血的出租车司机，在路上拦住一个带步枪的青年男子——步枪这件事是警察发现的——总之，司机把他进车里。有目击者报警，但是，呃，最后拦下车的是交警，因为司机绕着纽约城飞快地开。”Arthur的手无力地动了动，想做个手势描述这件事的某个方面，当然失败了。“步枪是注册的，问题是司机带着一大堆黑枪。他跟黑帮枪战，带着雏妓跑到街上又把她留在小餐馆，然后去人行道上劫持带着步枪的男人……哦天呐，我刚入行的时候不记得世界疯到这个份上。现在整条普通外科走廊都是警察。出租车司机拒绝跟我对话，也没有亲属。记者快要乐疯了，拼命找角度报道。被劫持的男人拒绝离开病房，和记者、警察还有记者加警察拼命吵。但是，啊，但是，连他也不愿意跟我对话。”  
Arthur说完，重重地叹气，肩膀垮到底。他偏着头，谨慎地看着Jack。  
Jack张着嘴。  
他觉得满嘴都是要说的话，都要淌到下巴上了。  
“司机留着莫西干头。被劫，呃，劫持的个子不高，眼睛大得吓人。”Jack说。  
Arthur从桌面上弹起来。他让Jack想起草原上某种小动物给同类报警时的样子。  
“那是Travis和Sonny，活见鬼！我敢说就是他们！”Jack从喉咙里把话挤出去，“妈的！”  
然后他在自己浑身上下乱翻，换Arthur张着嘴看他。  
Jack什么也没找到，吼了一声，扑向柜台后边的电话黄页，疯狂地翻，终于端着至关重要那一页跑回来。  
“商业保释所，都是没有良心的混球。但是这家，还有……这个，不算特别混。打电话说Jack Walsh介绍你来，他们就不会要高价。但也别太放心。”  
Arthur看看两个电话号码，又看看Jack。他的眼神让所有可能的后续麻烦都值得了。更明亮的微笑出现在Arthur脸上，Jack这才意识到之前他伤心又慌张，他怕没有一个人关心Travis和Sonny。  
唉，Arthur。  
Jack知道这就是自己完蛋的关键时刻。他内心深处坚定不移的东西像块儿果冻似的颤抖，他必须要做点万劫不复的事情。  
Arthur试着越过吧台拥抱他。但是Jack在挣扎期间订了张宽大的台面，为了把自己和讨厌的顾客隔离——真是没有远见！情急之下，Jack踩着一箱炼乳罐头，上半身探出去，把Arthur抱在怀里。  
他们拥抱的时间太短了！虽然Jack非常确定自己第五、六块腹肌被桌沿卡出了淤青。但还没人被桌沿重伤过，是吧？  
Arthur从他怀里挣开，抄下电话。他得再去医院，首先要让Sonny平静下来，然后让Travis开始说话。  
Jack开始讨厌那一对儿了。  
但是Arthur离开之后，Jack仍然感觉无比美好，胜过前半生每个孤身一人的午夜。  
有人清嗓子。  
Jack希望自己没有跳起来，也没有从喉咙深处发出一声几乎被扼杀的惊叫。  
Hanna警督上回带来的“不太像线人”先生坐在吧台边上。正是他上回坐的位置。  
“和上次一样？”Jack问，并且预备着打掉他脸上可能出现的坏笑。  
“不。大杯黑咖啡。”他想了想，“热的。”  
拿到咖啡之后，他撕开两包糖撒进去，晃了晃没来得及收的奶油壶，加了大约一茶匙。  
Jack在心里挑眉。  
店里的气氛变得微妙。简而言之，有个Hanna警督形状的空隙。Jack还是头一回见到有人那么凝重地喝咖啡。  
电话爆响。对方当即把右手伸进衣襟。Jack示意他冷静，另一只手拿起听筒。  
“Hanna警督？”Jack惊讶地脱口而出。不专业，太不专业了。即使对于咖啡馆老板来说。  
很好，他在往这边看了。  
“是的，呃……是的。他在。”Jack皱起眉头。对方神情莫测，右手仍在衣襟里。Jack很想翻眼睛，但他只是叹了口气，把听筒递给他：“Hanna警督要跟你说话。”  
就算他很吃惊，也没有被Jack看出来。他不紧不慢地滑下高脚凳，走过来接下听筒。  
“谢谢。”他还不忘跟Jack这样说。  
Jack听过无数意有所指的“谢谢”，这可算不上出类拔萃的一句。然而也相当气人。  
Jack抱着胳膊，倚在电话边上眨眼睛，满脸带着关切和善意。他挨了个冰凉的白眼，回之以微笑。  
对方拿着听筒，尽可能地背过身。Jack仍能听到电话那边响成一片的警笛，还有Hanna的大嗓门。他在谋杀现场，双重谋杀，或者殉情，或者先谋杀再殉情。打得太他妈烂了，暂时看不出来。目击证人撒腿跑掉，三个制服警正撵在后边。如此等等，条子的日常工作。接电话的人也没有说太多。  
另一边忽然嘈杂起来，Hanna没有告辞，直接挂了电话。Jack看见他不悦地皱眉，但是没有其他表示，只是也把听筒放回去。  
“欢迎来到警察家属俱乐部。”Jack说，想方设法让脸上的微笑更大。  
他挨了个更加冰凉的白眼。  
白眼又杀不死人。  
可能是警察家属的人决定不把卖咖啡的小混球放在眼里。他坐回原位，不紧不慢地喝完了咖啡，还在杯子底下压了钞票。  
账单加百分之十五的小费，一点都不少。Jack得承认，他不是小心眼的男人。  
Jack把纸钞折成小三角，跟硬币一起远远扔进零钱罐。  
真是个美好的晚上。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

And Midnight for All 06

 

Jack抬起头，结结实实吓了一跳。Travis，Travis站在柜台那边，看上去正要把莫西干头恢复成大兵短发。进展顺利，然而成功还在一段距离之外。  
“谢谢。”Travis说，“Arthur说你帮了大忙。”  
“那——没什么，分享一下脑袋里存的东西。”Jack随意地挥挥手，“原样？”  
“不。呃……两杯大杯拿铁，外带。”Travis说。  
Jack眨眨眼睛，说不好Travis的迟疑和Travis的订单哪个更让他吃惊。  
“那可是——”Jack吞下后半句，“很多咖啡因。”  
Travis看Jack的样子好像他有毛病。说实话，Jack没法怪他。做咖啡的时候，Jack莫名高兴得想要吹口哨。他也那么做了。  
反正这也不会让他显得更奇怪。  
Travis带着一个人远远没法解决的咖啡因离开。Jack好奇这代表最后一面，还是今后会更经常地见到Travis还有Sonny。  
Hanna保证过常来，只要Jack别总想着替他买单。但肯尼迪机场的德国货运站遭劫，黑帮成员的尸体蘑菇一样四处冒头。抢劫-凶杀组的Hanna警督近期不会有喝咖啡的空闲。  
因此他显然也不会见到“金质刺”先生。  
Arthur，唔，Arthur是另一回事。那件从一开始就烦着他的案子继续烦着他。在他哼哼唧唧的要求下，大杯拿铁里边的牛奶越来越少，最后变成黑咖。Arthur提过超大杯黑咖，可能还有“浓缩”等等字眼，被Jack严厉拒绝了。  
倒不是Jack乐意看Arthur困得要命的模样，但是Arthur真的需要把跟他闲聊的午夜时光花在睡觉上……  
Arthur站在门外。  
Jack只看了他一眼，就决定径直跳过桌子，把他拽进店里。  
Arthur一瘸一拐地走进来，但他看上去比往日轻松许多，好像连体重都轻得没有了。他迷迷糊糊地对Jack笑笑，Jack把他安顿在高脚凳上，尽量不动声色地检查了他的手腕和瞳孔。  
“我没嗑药。如果你担心的话，咱们可以去警察局做尿检。”Arthur说。  
“今天绝对没有咖啡因。”Jack说。口气比他计划中的软，但Jack完全没心思考虑除了如何让牛奶快点热起来以外的事。没了Jack撑着，Arthur缓缓趴在桌上，拳头垫着下巴。他带着做梦似的微笑，看Jack热牛奶。  
“我的律师执照被吊销了。”  
Jack把热牛奶洒在手上，响亮地骂了一句。  
“新闻大概都在播。”Arthur说。  
“真他妈的。啊，真他妈的。”Jack扯了几张纸巾，把马克杯抹了一通，放在Arthur面前。  
“我的咖啡执照也被吊销了吗？”Arthur说，虽然他还在笑。  
Jack的心都要碎了。  
抗议，庭上。一个人心碎的次数该是有限的。Jack敢说自己在辞职、离婚、跌跌撞撞的失业期已经把五个人的份都碎过了。  
所以他没道理觉得这么难受。Arthur更没道理，他那么好。  
Jack把手压在Arthur肩上，抚摸他的颈背。Arthur长长叹了口气，换成脸颊贴在手上。  
“你不该遇到这事。”Jack说。  
“我十分确定我应该。我违背了辩护律师的职业道德，在庭上大声嚷嚷，骂法官，还说我的当事人是强奸犯。”

“他是吗？”  
“他亲口承认了，还说有机会不介意再犯。”Jack感觉到Arthur在自己手掌下打了个冷颤。  
“你做得对。”Jack说，抚摸着他的手稍微多加了点力气，“这儿有个改邪归正的律师，诸位！给他点掌声。”  
Arthur闷闷地笑了几声。  
“那是什么时候的事？”Jack忽然想起来，从吧台上探过身，看到Arthur的皮鞋已经变了形还满是泥土。“你在外边走了一天？！”  
“没有那么夸张……”Arthur想伸个懒腰，被肩膀的刺痛中途打断。“啊，见鬼。我敢肯定之前坐了一阵子。我一开始做得可舒服了，你明白吗？所有那些……都消失了。但是有个大事务所——国际事务、大公司事务那么大，它的合伙人跑过来说我让他失望了。他看着特别生气，啊，天呐。他嚷得好像我爸爸！突然间他就盼着我打赢官司大赚一笔，然后跟他女儿结婚生孩子——我提过那姑娘吗？她从头到尾站在旁边看，还吃东西！”Arthur的脸贴在桌上，勉强做了个“活见鬼”的手势。“我什么都说不出来……可能他真的是我爸爸，而且我亲生父母也知道……可是我根本不认识他！”  
Arthur提起精神，坐起来喝了点牛奶：“幸亏没人围着看，记者们也都在采访法官。”  
“真希望我在场，小伙子。”Jack捏捏Arthur的脸，“我真想揍他。”  
“他说我不是当律师的料……也许他是对的。”  
“你想做什么都行，宝贝。”  
Arthur看向Jack，他的眼神里有真正的笑意。他在Jack掌心里轻轻摩擦脸颊：“谢谢。”  
然后Arthur变得无比僵硬。  
人不该明白地意识到自己在做什么。  
但是Arthur显然明白地意识到了自己在做什么。  
Jack一动也不敢动。他害怕这无比漫长的一瞬间结束，有些珍贵的、脆弱的、微妙的东西会像被卡车碾过的自行车一样。  
Jack的手心在出汗。而且他的肩膀开始酸痛了。他希望Arthur没感觉到自己在发抖。  
Arthur慢慢眨眼，他吞了下口水，说：“我们分手了。”  
Jack觉得地板在脚下分开，他正在掉进下水道。这不仅仅是个比喻，他真的掉进去过——也许真的下水道感觉更好些。  
Arthur期待地看着他。  
哦，另一个“我们”。  
Jack觉得自己又能顺畅呼吸了。他尽可能自然地收回手臂，放在桌面上。他平时站着的时候到底把胳膊放哪儿来着？  
“什么时候？她难道在今天——”  
“不！她——很好，在庭上站在我这边。”Arthur垂下肩膀，又被刺痛弄得小声呻吟，“一段时间之前……大概在我开始半夜喝黑咖啡之前……我们俩都试着避开工作，结果发现——”Arthur摊开胳膊，“不剩什么可说的了。”  
“我很遗憾。”Jack说。现在想来，他不敢说自己无可指摘，从动机到行为。也许他真该说“我很抱歉”。  
“我想告诉你但是、但是那可能显得太……刻意设计。”Arthur垂下视线，摆弄着马克杯。牛奶凉到可以直接入口，他喝了一大半。  
“我不知道……这可把我们的调情带进了一个全新的阶段——抱歉，不好笑。糟糕的笑话。抱歉。”  
Arthur的嘴唇动了动，可惜他没有说出来。最后，他鼓起勇气，开口说话。尽管嘴唇在发抖。  
“全、全新阶段，嗯？”  
“是啊……”Jack把手肘支在台面上，向前倾身。“你可以住在楼上。如果有房租问题的话。我是说。毕竟，呃，工作。”  
Arthur挑起眉毛，他看上去介于大笑和皱眉之间。  
“从顾客和老板，到房客和房东。对我来说是个合理的进展速度。”Jack耸耸肩，Arthur没有瑟缩。这是个好现象。“我是个绅士，完全的，绅士。你可以问问我抓过的逃犯。而且楼上有三间卧室——前任房主和他的大家庭计划不说也罢。”  
Jack继续向前探出身子，他必须得踮脚了。不过Arthur应该看不到。Jack侧过脸，说：“我好像听到了一句‘好的’。”  
Arthur的笑声非常柔软。他轻轻吐出一口气，刚才紧绷的线条消失了。这一天真是让他很累。  
“见鬼，我总是那么好猜。”

Jack拉上卷帘门，关好咖啡机和吧台的小灯。Arthur决定留下，至少今天晚上。如果Jack如自己所说，是个好房东和绅士的话……啊，那是天亮之后的事情了。Jack衷心希望是第二个天亮——Arthur至少需要睡二十个小时，把新闻轰炸的高峰睡过去。Jack要给他找干净睡衣、毛巾和牙刷。  
Jack当然还要在午夜开张，对付不睡觉的神经病，对付一些熟人和陌生人。但是，今天的午夜属于他们两个。

 

END


	7. And Midnight for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Midnight for All的支线，只属于盗火线组

真他妈的有钱。  
Neil的房子比Vincent第三个前妻的房子更空、更简洁、更后现代。所以他肯定更有钱。  
Neil有钱到沙发都是四棱八角的现代艺术。Vincent费了好大工夫，才用靠垫弄出个还算舒服的座位。他骂了一句，不确定Neil能不能听到。因为Neil在厨房酒柜那边，而厨房和客厅不在同一个时区。  
有些东西让Vincent别扭至极。Neil的格洛克。它在客厅桌上，和钥匙一起规矩地占了一角。格洛克在客厅，Neil在厨房。Neil没有随身带武器，而他家里有个条子。  
Vincent觉得如果自己再这么列举明显事实，他会想揍自己。  
等等，还有最后一条。Vincent自己的佩枪也在桌面上，另一角。那桌子有德州那么大，Vincent认为一旦有必要，他还真的没法及时拿到武器。  
Neil在厨房里偶尔弄出细小的声音，三件东西在桌面上对峙。Vincent说不好自己对此有何感想。  
不过他来这儿又不是为了认识自己，那是人们在他妈的心理医生面前做的事。他来这儿是因为Neil总有好威士忌，而且放着真正的好冰——大块儿，冰凉，要很长一段才融化成水。  
Neil端着那样两杯威士忌回来，放在自己和Vincent面前。杯子外边包着纸巾，Vincent好奇那是为了不留下指纹，还是Neil单纯讨厌冷凝水滴在桌面上。  
Neil在Vincent身边坐下。伸开胳膊几乎能搭到肩膀的距离。  
“我们有段时间没见面了。”Neil说。  
“案子。”Vincent耸耸肩。  
Neil立刻听懂了这两个字背后有多少加班、熬夜、街头追逐、跟上司喊叫、文书工作。一个劫匪如此了解条子的日常生活是不健康的——不过，也许可以看做有待利用的背景知识。  
如果他打算在警察局饮水机里放泻药的话。  
“咖啡馆的小混球说了点关于警察家属的话。”Neil说，对自己提起这件事有点吃惊。  
Vincent响亮地笑了一声：“不管你信不信，有那么个俱乐部。如果你乐意露几面，我的部门应付起‘歧视屁话’时会更有底气。”  
Neil转过身，盯着Vincent：“有时候我很不明白，你到底是不是在开玩笑。”  
“我说案子的时候肯定不是。”Vincent对上他的眼神，微微调整坐姿，“肯尼迪机场抢劫案，有组织犯罪成员连续死亡。这两件事有联系，我需要有人找出纯抢劫的部分。”  
“你说起‘纯抢劫’，好像大学生说‘纯文学’。”  
“‘有人’指你，Neil McCauley。”Vincent竖起食指。Neil不置可否，看看他的指头，再看看他。  
“我有种被利用的感觉。”Neil说，把胳膊伸过去。这样，他几乎能搭到Vincent的肩膀。“感觉像你的线人。”  
他们从没谈论过的东西在空气中漂浮，像蜘蛛丝不断地拂到脸上。  
Vincent盯着Neil。  
过了好像很长的一阵子，他向Neil的方向蹭了蹭。  
“就这样？”Neil说。  
Vincent看上去要翻眼睛，但他把手肘支在沙发背上——就在Neil肩膀后边，托着自己的脸。  
“好多了。”Neil说，另一只手覆在Vincent膝盖上，“我会在五个工作日之后给你答复。”  
“别得意忘形，McCauley。”  
“你知道我对待工作总是理智客观。”  
Vincent眯起眼睛，他在审视。  
“每两个月，脏条子出门收买路钱。不是街头零花，是大佬们送来的现金。主管先抽头，然后给手下分一分。先按街区，然后按工种。”  
Neil心不在焉地轻轻抚摸Vincent的膝盖。“你建议我去搞条子？”  
“我告诉你某个防备稀松的私人产业里，定期出现四十到五十万不连号现钞。不会引起大规模围捕。你最好写篇博客警方腐败。”Vincent说，他收回胳膊，靠在沙发上。差约莫一英寸，他就等于靠在Neil肩上。  
“如果手头的案子有点头绪，我大概能想起更多细节。”  
Neil在他腿上拍了一下：“你非常了解我。”  
Vincent笑了。“我非常了解你。而且……”他压低声音，完全不担心Neil可能听不见，“你男人是警督，他有权利决定什么时候把街头悍将招回来听‘反歧视课程’。”  
Neil失笑：“我完全没计划打探警察局的日程，但是——那玩意是真的？”  
Vincent叹气，低下头。这回他确凿无疑地靠在Neil肩上，他也确凿无疑地气恼。  
“百分之百。队里新来的俄克大妞追逃犯，一脚踢在他蛋上。辩护律师说逃犯是‘在转变中’——这也百分之百存在，伙计。他告我们歧视，记者乐疯了。”  
Vincent再次叹气，把额头在Neil肩上撞了一下。  
“操他们的！六英尺二，两百磅，要她怎么办？”  
对于一个警察来说，Vincent很好闻。Neil收拢胳膊，这时他才真的搭上Vincent的肩。  
“我也许可以去俱乐部转转，要是早餐不错的话。”  
有几秒钟，Vincent安静得吓人。那感觉极其罕见，而且——如果Neil必须承认的话——有点美好。  
随后Vincent猛地坐起来，手肘架在自己膝盖上，捂着脸，笑得浑身发抖。  
Neil给天花板一个无奈的眼神。  
“我在试着帮忙。”  
Vincent只是笑得更大声。

 

END


End file.
